


The Bet

by SalazarM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: 皮水炮友关系，拉莫斯打赌输给了皮克，应约定要给皮克一次特别的性爱





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写的皮水了，防挂补档

杰拉德火急火燎地冲向了停车场，那匆忙的样子几乎让他的巴萨队友以为是家里着火了。

事实上这或许也没有什么不对。

杰拉德反常举动的来源是那个训练后接的电话，确切一点来说，是一个来自塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的电话。

塞尔吉奥告诉了他，此时他正准备为杰拉德准备一顿晚餐。

拉莫斯和厨房这个组合糟透了。杰拉德一点都不希望第二天报纸的头条是有关于他的房子发生爆炸。

而在他一路压着限速飙车回家，连车都没有停好就冲进了屋子直奔厨房时，看到的场景是他没有想象到的。

他的国家队队长，马德里那家讨厌的俱乐部的队长，身上只系着一条可笑的印花围裙，背对着他啃着一块披萨，整个肌肉线条流畅的背部和挺翘的屁股都暴露在他的眼前。而如果他没看错的话，那个漂亮的屁股上面还有着些十分可疑的亮晶晶的液体。

在听到动静后不急不忙地转过身的塞维利亚人拿着他的那一角披萨，又咬了一口，芝士的丝垂在了他的嘴角与披萨之间，塞尔吉奥用舌尖卷起了一些丝状物，将它们扫入嘴中，冲着加泰人露出一个得意的笑容。

“我得说，这家的披萨是巴萨罗那难得让我满意的东西了。”塞维利亚人舔了舔手指上的油渍，冲着杰拉德眨了眨眼睛“满意我为你的准备吗？”

“这家披萨的油总是太多，下回我可以带你去另一家。”加泰人一点点靠近了塞尔吉奥，凭借他的身高优势仔细打量着面前的男人“但如果是这份主菜的话，完美极了，特别是他还做好了让我享用的准备。”

“我可是只请了一天的假来履行赌约。”塞维利亚人按住了杰拉德放到了自己屁股上的手，挑起一边眉毛看着对方那双已经燃起了情欲的蓝色眼睛，露出一个得意的表情。拉着那只不老实的手顺着自己的臀缝滑了进去。“如果你回不去只能够怪你实在是太骚了。”

“你这个小婊子。”加泰人的手指感受到对方后穴中的异物，忍不住骂了一声，皇家马德里队长，他国家队的搭档和队长，在他的的厨房里头身上穿着围裙，屁股里头塞着按摩棒，润滑液弄得这个该死淫荡的屁股在光线下都闪着水光。“Sergio，你屁股里的这个玩意儿是你什么时候塞进去的。”

杰拉德咬着塞尔吉奥的耳垂，把自己湿热的气息全打在上面，“坐在我的浴缸里面塞进去的？还是上次我们做爱的那个落地窗旁边的沙发上面。”

“不。”塞维利亚人偏过头躲过了他，低下头隔着那件衬衫含住了杰拉德的乳头。“我在机场的的卫生间里面扩张好，把按摩棒塞了进去。”塞尔吉奥笑了起来，扯开了加泰人衬衫的扣子“我夹着这个玩意儿走了一路，还射在了我的裤子里，所以我脱掉了我的衣服。”

拥有浅棕色眼睛的男人无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“你的衣服太大了，所以我穿上了你家这大概从未有人动过的围裙。”

操。杰拉德觉得自己已经硬得发疼了。他看着塞尔吉奥裆部的鼓胀，蹲了下来把那块碍事的布料往旁边不耐烦地一扯，用唇舌包裹住了前端，不出所料地听到头上传来了对方舒服的一声呻吟，草草吮吸了几下令面前的阴茎完全勃起，就站了起来，扣住了塞维利亚人轮廓分明的下颚“Sergi，不能只有你享受着。”杰拉德的那双蓝眼睛兴味盎然地看着他“我的队长，吸吸我的老二。”

 

加泰人低下了头，布满胡茬的脸庞蹭过了塞尔吉奥的脖颈，湿漉漉的呼吸打在耳边“你的嘴巴棒极了，每次吸我的时候我都想射你一脸，或者让你把我的精液全吞下去——哇哦。”杰拉德恶意地笑了起来“队长，你的老二前头都开始渗水了，这么期待舔我的大家伙吗。”

塞维利亚人懒懒地抬了下眼皮，抓着这个大块头的头发，把杰拉德的脑袋从自己肩膀上拎起了一些。“今天不提供口交服务。”塞尔吉奥靠在橱柜上，毫不在意自己的动作令自己的一边胯骨都露在了外面“我们的赌约只有给你个惊喜，没有你指定玩法这一条。”塞维利亚人的声音带着一些喑哑“你会满意的，Geri。”

加泰人眨了眨眼睛，似乎是同意了他的提议，声音浮夸地开口“我的队长，那么您希望怎么使用我已经硬得发疼的老二。”杰拉德的目光划过面前这具即便是在运动员中都漂亮的过分的身体，“或者说，你想要我为你如何服务。”

“那么，就继续那个口活吧。”

塞尔吉奥打张开腿坐在了厨台边缘，掀起了哪条花里胡哨的围裙，露出了他高高翘起的阴茎。

杰拉德含住了头部，把渗出的前液都扫入了口中，随即用舌尖戳了戳那个小孔，满意地感觉到对方的颤抖。加泰人扶着塞尔吉奥尺寸称得上是雄伟的阴茎，模仿性交的样子上下吸吮着，手指则灵活地照顾着囊袋。

塞尔吉奥的喉咙里发出了舒服的声音，突然变了音调发出一声称得上是尖叫的呻吟，杰拉德的另一只手突然讲他后穴里面的按摩棒又狠狠向里一推，本来因为岔开腿的的姿势而划出一截的柱体比先前还深入了几分，巴萨后卫用力拍了拍他死敌球队队长滑溜溜的屁股，示意塞维利亚人夹紧臀部“夹好了，待会儿我的大家伙还要代替他进你淫荡的小嘴呢。”

“张嘴舔我的老二，它只有这个时候才显得迷人。”塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，不耐烦地催促。“我从马德里跑来巴塞罗那可不是浪费时间来的。”

加泰人低下头继续着他的动作，用舌尖沿着青筋的凸起蹭过，那只在塞尔吉奥身后的手指顺着湿润的入口，贴着按摩棒塞了进去，粗暴地深入并戳刺“看看你贪婪的屁股，简直是为被操准备的。”赤裸裸的话语刺激得塞维利亚人收缩了一下后穴，像是挽留一样紧紧吸住了作乱的手指。

杰拉德的嘴巴又用力吮吸了几下性器之后，粗鲁地把塞尔吉奥从厨台上拽了下来，示意他转过身去，蹲下来用手掰开了那两瓣饱满的臀肉，露出发红的穴口，加泰人伸出舌尖戳次在穴口的周围，极为敏感的部位立刻有了反应，臀部的肌肉骤然收紧。

塞尔吉奥向后仰了一些，手指顺着穴口滑了进去，取出了那根按摩棒，被充分扩张和润滑过的穴口被他用两根手指撑开，塞维利亚人翘起了一些屁股，向着身后杰拉德鼓胀的裆部蹭去。

后者只是拉开了拉链，连裤子都没有脱下就粗暴地直接把整根阴茎捅了进去，比方才的按摩棒大了一号的性器撑得塞尔吉奥一疼，以厨台作为支撑，承受着身后加泰人没有丝毫怜惜的抽插。

“你他妈吃错了什么药。”塞尔吉奥骂着，上半身几乎趴在了台子上面才保持着平衡。“你像个发情的公狗一样。”

“我的母狗。”杰拉德笑了“这样才符合我们两个的关系不是吗？”他顶在了前列腺的位置上，快感和疼痛让塞维利亚人飙出了一滴生理性的泪水。“简单粗暴，充满火药味，更可怕的是你我都爱死了这样子。”加泰人抚摸着他国家队队长的阴茎“我觉得你会被这样子直接操射。”

“还说不准是谁——操你的皮克！”塞尔吉奥的腰被狠狠向下一扯，坐在了杰拉德的阴茎上，被粗大的性器撑开的感觉达到了一个可怕的程度。

塞维利亚人被强制按在了地上，跪着面对着橱台，手紧紧抓着台子边缘保持住动作，只能保持着跪在地上翘着屁股的动作，这一点都不是个好受的姿势。

膝盖落在冰冷坚硬的瓷砖上，杰拉德的双腿在他的外侧，身后人像是动物一样进行着粗暴又猛烈的抽插动作，这简直糟糕透了。

在性爱中完全丧失了主动权，像女人一样跪着在杰拉德·皮克的怀里被操，这足以成为塞尔吉奥所有性爱经历中最耻辱的一页。

塞维利亚人从来没有在做爱时失去过主动权。

这种陌生又令人恼火的体验总算在杰拉德射在了里面之后，结束了，塞尔吉奥微微喘着气，一把扯掉了自己身上那可笑的围裙。

“Geri，”塞维利亚人扶着台子站了起来，后穴中精液和润滑剂的混合物顺着腿根流了下来，“不邀请我去你的卧室玩玩吗？”

他们很快在床上滚在了一去，交换着热烈的亲吻，事实上，与其说是亲吻，不如说是牙齿和嘴唇的战争，血腥味弥漫在口腔之中，愈加激发了两个青年人的好斗之心。

塞尔吉奥用双腿夹住了杰拉德的腰，加泰人的阴茎抵在了前者的臀缝之中，塞维利亚人移动着自己的臀部，夹着对方阴茎摩擦了起来，杰拉德扶着那根阴茎，就着对方动作插了进去。

塞维利亚人抬起了左腿，把自己完全打开在了加泰人面前，后者愣了一下，顺着对方的意思摁住了对方的腿，一塌糊涂的腿间模样完全展露了出来，杰拉德的阴茎又进的更深了一些。

“Geri，我想知道自己现在什么样子。”塞尔吉奥从枕头底下摸出了加泰人的手机，自顾自地打开了相机“你会给我录下来，对吗。”

操。“你这个欠操小婊子。”杰拉德愣了一下，随即骂了出声，毫无疑问的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是个绝对不会在性爱中有什么过多羞耻之心的家伙——就连之前被他掌握了节奏，也是占了体位的优势。“你就这么想看自己的屁股是怎么被我操得像个女人一样流水的吗。”

“流出来的都是润滑油和你的精液。”塞维利亚人配合着抽插的节奏收缩着后穴，夹得杰拉德忍不住轻轻抽了口气。“所以说，好好把你的杰作记录下来，蓝眼睛男孩儿。”

“还是你想要看我自己来拍。”

“闭嘴，Sergio。”杰拉德骂骂咧咧地把自己拔了出来，从床头柜翻出了他与塞尔吉奥在视频时候用过的那个手机支架，将手机调整好了位置。

塞维利亚人挑起了眉毛，示意加泰人保持着坐着的姿势，扶着阴茎一点点坐了下去，后背紧贴着杰拉德，正好面对着手机摄像头。

塞尔吉奥腰腹用力，寻找着合适的角度碰到自己的前列腺，杰拉德抚摸着他小腹上那个纹身，细心的用手指划过每一道纹路，似是上瘾一样感受着与旁边皮肤不同的触感“你的纹身太多了。”他挑剔，“不然你淫荡的模样一定更加好看。”

“你知道你顶多是个人型按摩棒吧。”塞尔吉奥讽刺。

“那么你就是仿真充气娃娃，我的队长。”杰拉德毫不留情地回嘴，同时狠狠地向上顶弄了起来。

塞尔吉奥不愿又成了方才跪着的动作，使了个巧力将杰拉德摁在了床垫上，小心地转了个方向，改为正对着加泰人。

塞维利亚人的腰臀摆动着令阴茎蹭过自己的前列腺，一只手抚摸着加泰人的阴茎根部，不时向下关照一下睾丸，另一只手则是照顾着自己的阴茎，熟练地撸动着自己的性器。

“你这幅坐在我身上操自己的模样漂亮的令人惊叹。”杰拉德眯起了自己的眼睛“队长，你就是喜欢这样子自己操自己的屁股是不是，每次你都要骑在我的老二上浪叫。”他顿了一下，再次开口“我每次想到这个画面，都会硬的发疼。”

塞尔吉奥眨了眨眼睛，把手机拿了下来，举着它开始了自拍，“那么你的队长要保证你起码能真的看到画面，而不是可怜巴巴地意淫，不是吗。”

塞维利亚人趴在杰拉德的耳边“该是说你想要听我在高潮的时候喊你的名字。”

 

“视频性爱是个好主意。”加泰人突然摁住了塞尔吉奥的胯部，向上顶弄了起来“在更衣室通话，说不定还会有队友返回取东西什么的。”杰拉德的呼吸也重了起来“然后他们都会知道皇家马德里队长是个屁股欠操的小婊子。”

这对国家队的中后卫搭档在互相讽刺中，塞尔吉奥率先射了出来，杰拉德在几下顶弄后也释放了出来。

“你欠我一顿披萨。”

“如果你在更衣室敢和我视频做爱的话。”

“对了，披萨里洋葱要少加。”

“那么，下周你们哪次常规训练之后？”

“周三。现在你该送我去机场了。”

 

—END—


End file.
